Autotaxin (ATX), also known as ectonucleotide pyrophosphatase/phosphodiesterase family member 2 or ENNP2, is an adipocyte secreted lysophospholipase D that catalyzes the formation of the lipid mediator, lysophospatidic acid (LPA). ATX is secreted by adipose tissue and its expression is enhanced in individuals with metabolic disorders.